La historia más bonita del mundo
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Porque toda Terrytana de corazón soñó con este final. Ver el amor de Terry y Candy realizado es un sueño que miles de corazones Terrytanos seguimos esperando. He aquí un minific de lo que pudo haber sido. OJO: (Lemmon). Es un honor realizar este minific para ti, Kro Valerma.


**La historia más bonita del mundo**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

**Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La sugerencia vino de mi amiga Kro Valerma y yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora de la historia que leerán a continuación con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar.**

**Aviso:** **En determinado momento la historia tundra dos escenas sexuales explícitas, pero jamás vulgares, si no te sientes cómoda con el tema, puedes abandonar la lectura, queda a tu criterio.**

* * *

—¿Anthony? ¿Eres tú?— A bordo del Mauritania, me envuelve la bruma y creo ver a Anthony de pie, llorando, su tristeza me traspasa.

—¿Te parece que tengo cara de llamarme Anthony?— Me contesta el chico cuando me acerco tenebrosa hasta él. Han pasado a penas segundos, ya me cae mal. Se desborda su prepotencia.

—No sabía que los nombres dependían de la cara que traemos. Me acerqué porque pensé que estabas llorando.

—Jajajajaja. ¿Llorando? ¿Yo?— Se burla de mí sin miramientos, su risa es tan sarcástica y me molesto bastante, sin embargo, algo hay en su risa que me hace quedarme ahí y me fijo en él. Tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros, castaño y lacio, seguro debe sentirse muy suave. Es probable que pueda pasar mis dedos por su cabello sin que se enrede como mis odiosos bucles. Sus ojos son azúl profundo, y aunque su rostro ríe, en sus pupilas hay tristeza y rastro de llanto. Me doy cuenta que me he quedado mirándolo como una tonta.

—Bueno, me pareció que llorabas. Me acerqué porque quise ser amable, pero por lo que veo, no eres más que un mocoso arrogante.— Entonces él ya no está riendo a carcajadas, sino que me ofrece una sonrisa muda, ladeada y su rostro me sigue pareciendo arrogante, su nariz recta y orgullosa, labios sensuales.

—¿Pensaste que yo era el tal Anthony, Pecosa?

—Por un momento tal vez, pero me di cuenta pronto de que no. Y me llamo Candice.— Le recalco más que molesta. Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí, su sonrisa de lado aparece otra vez.

—Pensé que te llamabas Pecosa.

—Pues ya ves que no.

—Pues tienes cara de llamarte Pecosa, así que Pecosa te quedas. Por cierto... ¿cómo fue que adquiriste tantas pecas? ¿Las encontraste en las rebajas?— Me cae mal este chico, ¡lo juro!

—Lamento mucho si mis pecas te incomodan porque fíjate que pienso comprar más.

—Jumm... ¿Y esta naricita también la compraste en descuento?— Me pongo roja del coraje, no entiendo de qué va él.

—Vieras que no. Pagué bastante por ella.

—Entonces has de tener un olfato privilegiado...

—Sí. Puedo oler que eres un arrogante insufrible.

—Pues te engañaron al venderte esa nariz defectuosa si ahora fue que pudiste notarlo...

—Grrrr. ¡Me voy!— Me alejo molesta, puedo escuchar su risa burlona a mis espaldas y me encierro en mi camarote.

...

Ya he llegado a mi destino. Estoy en Londres, un nuevo comienzo, el Real Colegio San Pablo donde dicen que han estudiado nobles, príncipes y gente importante, tan importante como puede hacerte la realeza, el dinero y la clase social. Yo nunca he encajado en ese mundo, pero por el abuelo William haré el esfuerzo.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Stear! ¡Archie!— Corro hacia ellos y los abrazo, mientras que George sólo sonríe.

—Llegando tarde como siempre, eh.— Me reclama Archie.

—Aún así hay tiempo para mostrarte mi nuevo invento.

—No creo que haya tiempo para eso, chicos. Candice debe entrevistarse con rectora y conocer su habitación.— George nos arruina los planes, pero él tiene razón.

—Bueno, ni modo. Será en otro momento.— Los chicos se despiden de mí con tristeza.

—Llevo un par de días ya en el colegio. Me siento atrapada y encima tengo que soportar a Eliza y al idiota de su hermano. Pienso en todo lo que he dejado atrás para estar aquí. Mi amado hogar de Pony, mi colina donde por primera y única vez vi a mi príncipe. A Anthony. Los recuerdos me van abrumando y de pronto necesito aire. Este colegio estricto y austero me está afixiando. Decido recorrer los alrededores. Camino perdida en mis pensamientos y me atrae una especie de colina, lejana al bullicio de los demás alumnos y un gran árbol que da buena sombra. Me siento bajo ese árbol, cierro mis ojos y me dispongo a inhalar el aire fresco y libre. Un olor invade mis sentidos, uno desagradable y de pronto me veo tosiendo.

—Con que a la pecosa le gusta soñar despierta, ¿eh?— Abro mis ojos luego de liberarme de mi ataque de tos y entonces comprendo la causa. El odioso del barco estudia aquí. ¡Vaya casualidad!

—Y habría tenido un sueño perfecto si tú no hubieras aparecido a importunarme con tu presencia y tu cigarrillo.— Le reclamo furiosa y él, da otra jalada al cigarro, suelta el humo y vuelve a sonreirme de lado.

—Yo estaba aquí mucho antes que tú, permíteme decirte que la inoportuna aparecida eres tú, señorita Pecas.

—Grrr. ¿Podrías por favor apagarlo ya?

—¿Y por qué debería yo hacer eso?

—Porque me estás molestando.

—Ah, entiendo, si lo que querías era que te convidara, haberlo dicho antes.— Me extiende una cajetilla de cigarros y me surje el deseo de matarlo. ¡Será cínico!

—Lo que quiero es que te vayas a otra parte con tu apestoso cigarro.

—No me iré, Pecosa. Tú no me das órdenes. O te amuelas, o te vas tú.

—¿Qué? Para estudiar en un colegio tan caro y prestigioso como éste, tus modales son los de un mendigo.

—Porque tú sí eres muy refinada, ¿no? Sentada sobre la hierba, sola... ensuciando el uniforme...— Me recorre entera mientras habla, su permanente sonrisa cínica tatuada en su rostro y yo me pongo roja de vergüenza, no sé por qué.

—Vale, puedes quedarte también, pero por favor... apaga ya ese cigarrillo.— Se me queda mirando con curiosidad.

—Por favor...— Trato de que mi voz salga suplicante, porque sé que eso es lo que quiere. ¡Manipulador!

—¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

—Pues... bueno... ¡ésto!— Saco de mi bolso escolar una armónica y se la entrego. La mira con curiosidad, no pronuncia ni una palabra, suelta el cigarro, lo aplasta con el tacón de su zapato.

—Vaya... hace tiempo no toco una... debo haber perdido la práctica.— Dice y se sienta sobre la hierba, yo me siento a su lado y él empieza a tocar. La melodía llena mis sentidos, su melodía y ahora es él el que cierra los ojos mientras toca.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado y que recordaras cómo tocar. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias.— Me extiende la armónica de vuelta.

—Oh no, es tuya. Te la regalo.—Me mira con sus ojazos azules agrandados, fijo, y esa mirada me quema.

—No suelen regalarme este tipo de, bueno... gracias.

—Es para que dejes de fumar.

—¿Disculpa?

—No fumes. Toca la armónica.— Le quito el paquete de cigarros y él protestó y por más que manoteó, arrojé sus cigarros muy lejos. Luego me enfrenté con su mirada, pensé que estaría furioso, pero no. Sus ojos me miraban fijo con curiosidad. Esas pupilas azules me desnudan y me atraviesan.

...

El odioso chico resultó ser el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, nada menos. Ahora entiendo su arrogancia y prepotencia. Me sigue cayendo mal, bueno no tanto. Lo cierto es que la paso bien con él y me divierto con sus bromas, aunque sean a costa mía, pero eso él no tiene por qué saberlo. Pasa el tiempo, puedo considerarlo mi amigo. No es un chico malo, tampoco es tan odioso. Es un encanto cuando quiere. No habla con nadie, no se relaciona con otros chicos, pero a mí... a mí siempre me busca. Siempre coincide en los lugares a donde voy y sé que... bueno, admito que siempre visito la colina con la esperanza de encontrármelo.

Me he fugado y colado al festival de Mayo. Una vez más burlo a la hermana Grey. Me pongo mis disfraz de Julieta y saludo a los chicos, nadie sospecha de mí.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿quiere bailar?— Un chico se me acerca, es agradable y a pesar del disfraz, sé quien es. No dudé en querer aceptar, pero...

—Primero bailará conmigo.—Me sorprende el señor arrogancia y le roba el baile al pobre chico. La lástima me duró muy poco mientras giro en los brazos de Terry, así se llama el odioso.

—¿Cómo me reconociste?

—Tus pecas te delatan. Julieta pecosa...

—Pensé que era Tarzán pecoso... ¿no fue así como me bautizaste?

—Ah sí, gracias por recordármelo.— Me regala su risa, una que de pronto dejé de saber vivir sin ella.

—Bueno, le debo este próximo baile a Gregory...

—Y te quedarás en deuda porque no bailarás con otro que no sea yo.

—¿Y eso por qué? No tengo exclusividad con nadie y además, tú mismo dijiste que no querías asistir.— No lo entiendo. ¿Que no baile con nadie? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Pero eso era porque tú estabas castigada. No te vi en el cuarto de castigo y supuse que estabas aquí.

—Bueno, pero aún así... no puedes decirme con quién puedo bailar y con quién no. Gregory me está esperando.— Intento safarme de sus brazos, pero me retuvo.

—Y seguirá esperando, no pienso soltarte.

—Grrr... Eres...

—Shhhh. Si te pones hacer tus monadas, te reconocerán, así que mejor, sígueme la corriente, Pecosita.

—Grrr... te od...

—¿Qué hago para que te calles? ¿Crees que funcione un beso?— Y su táctica funcionó, cuando insinuó eso, me callé inmediatamente y seguí bailando. Pronto nos aburrimos y nos escabullimos.

—Así que tú eras el Romeo que se estaba vistiendo aquí...

—¿Me viste mientra me vestía?— Le pregunto amenazante, muy dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Bueno, te vi, pero no te miré. Tranquila.— Admito que su descaro me desarma.

...

Mi amistad con el chico odioso, que ya no es tan odioso, se ha hecho más profunda. Fue hermoso conocerlo a fondo, conocer su verdadero ser. Con mirada soñadora y con los oídos muy atentos, escuché su triste historia, cómo fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre a los tres añitos, el rechazo y maltrado de su madrastra y la indiferencia de su papá. El pobre carga mucho dolor en su corazón y pude comprender por qué escudaba su vulnerabilidad en esa coraza rebelde. Me permitió a mí apartar esa coraza por un momento, sólo por mí se la quita durante un rato.

—Por eso no quiero el ducado. Quiero ser actor. Perseguir mi sueño.— Sus sueños, me ha contado sobre sus sueños, ante mí él se abre como un libro y da gusto escucharlo hablar con ilusión. Me acerco y al fin me rindo ante la tentación de acariciar su pelo. Estoy sentada a su lado en nuestra colina y paso mis dedos por su cabello. Él de pronto voltea a verme y yo me avergüenzo y retiro mi mano de su pelo rápidamente.

—Lo siento... es que...

—Hazlo de nuevo. Por favor...— Es la primera vez que me pide algo por favor. Más bien suplicó que continuara acariciándolo. Volví a enredar mis dedos en su pelo y él cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

—Pensé que te molestaba.

—No. Mi mamá lo hacía y yo me dormía sobre su regazo. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora.— Sigo acariciando su pelo mientras me invade la ternura. Imagino a ese niño pequeño, con esos ojazos azules y su pelito largo disfrutando de los mimos de su madre. Se me aguan los ojos, al menos él tuvo a su madre por tres años. A mí me abandonaron una noche fría de invierno.

...

El tiempo no se detiene. Llegó el verano y disfrutamos del bello clima de Escocia. Todos nos divertimos en el lago. Mis primos, Terry... el ambiente sería perfecto de no ser por los odiosos Leagan, pero ni modo, desgraciadamente son familia.

—Terry... ¿ por qué estás todo vestido de blanco?

—Bueno, iremos a una fiesta blanca, ¿no?

—¿Fiesta blanca?— Le pregunto algo perdida.

—Sí, la que organizó Eliza...

—Ah. Por eso es que no me invitó.

—¿No te invitó?— Me pregunta asombrado.

—No, pero no importa. Me ahorro las molestias que me puedan causar su presencia.

—Pues no contará con mi presencia tampoco.

—Pero... ¿qué dices? No te detengas por mí, ve, que yo...

—Si tú no vas, tampoco iré yo.

—Pero...

—Dije que no voy. ¿O es que quieres librarte de mí para encontrarte con alguien más?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas ese disparate?—Le reclamo herida y en cierto modo humillada. ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que sólo dedico mi tiempo libre a él?

—Lo siento, Candy. Es que eres mi única amiga, no me gusta compartirte.

—Y tú eres un amigo muy especial y te quiero mucho. Pero tienes que entender que tengo también otros amigos y que también los quiero...

—¿Más que a mí?— Me pregunta y adoro esa faceta de niño mimado y engreído a veces. Hace que me derrita por completo.

—No. No más que a ti. A ti te quiero diferente.— Mi boca se soltó y en seguida me arrepentí, vamos caminado de la mano hacia su villa.

—¿Cómo diferente?

—Bueno, es que yo...

—¡Terry! Terry, hijo...— Miramos atónitos a la mujer que se acercaba. Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry.

—¿Qué busca usted aquí? ¡Márchese!— Me quedo de piedra ante la dureza de Terry para con su madre. La pobre señora llora y le suplica.

—Terry, por favor... escúchame.

—No me interesa escuchar nada de usted. ¡Váyase!

—¡Terry!— Lo reprendo y me gano su atención.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero esta señora...

—Sólo escúchala, Terry... por favor...— Le suplico con los ojos aguados. Él respira hondo, aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, pero cede. Sólo por mí.

...

—Te debo otra, Pecosa.

—No me debes nada, Terry. Mereces tener a tu mamá. Yo no tengo y nunca vendrá por mí, ni siquiera sé quién es. No desperdicies la tuya, por favor.— Lloro porque no lo pude evitar. Estoy en el salón de su villa, sólo él y yo sentados en el sofá. Sus dedos enjugan mis lágrimas, se las llevan lejos y sus labios se estampan en mi frente en un beso dulce y cálido. La ternura del rebelde, la que sólo yo conosco.

—¿Quieres que veámos juntos el amanecer, Candy?

—Sí. Me encantaría.— Nos sentamos juntos frente a la chimenea, la empleada nos trajo panecillos recién horneados y chocolate caliente y luego se retiró haciendo que regresara la magia del momento.

—Ponte ésto, Candy.— Me envuelve en una manta rosa. Su cercanía e inevitables roces hicieron que la piel se me enchinara. Me gusta lo protector que es. Me gusta el verdadero Terry, el que nadie conoce. Sólo yo.

—Gracias, Terry.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidarme. Por hacer un esfuerzo y regalarme un poco de tu simpatía, de tu ternura...

—Entonces yo debería darte las gracias a ti. Tú me has rescatado. Gracias por aceptarme, que sé que no es fácil y por ser mi amiga.— Me abraza, así, de pronto. Mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción, nervios, temor, me envuelvo en la calidez de sus brazos.

—Eh... Terry...

—Déjame ver el amanecer así, contigo...— Me condujo hacia un sofá amplio junto a la ventana y me abrazó por largo rato. Sus brazos enroscados en mi cintura y su aliento cerca de mi oído, mataría por hacer eterno este momento.

...

—Candy... ya comienza a salir el sol.— Me avisa. No puedo creer que nos hayamos desvelado así. Ahora estamos observando juntos el amanecer, sus brazos nunca me soltaron.

—Es hermoso, Terry.

—No más que tú. Candy...— Pronuncia mi nombre y yo bajo la cabeza, no quiero que se fije en mis mejillas sonrojadas, se burlaría hasta cansarse.

—¿Sí?

—Es que... ya no me puedo conformar sólo así.

—No entiendo...

—No quiero ser tu amigo ya.— Siento que el mundo se me cae de repente.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué te hice?— Pregunto con mi voz quebrada y peleando con las lágrimas.

—Porque te quiero demasiado. Y quiero que... quiero que seas mi novia, te necesito para mí.— Nada en el mundo me preparó para eso, nada.

—¿Tu... tu no-novia?— A penas me salieron las palabras. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan nerviosa y frágil como un papel al viento.

—Lo siento, Candy. Perdóname por pedirte semejante locura. Creo que no dormir me afectó...— Sé que fue mi duda y mi silencio prolongado lo que lo hizo arrepentirse y no el sueño, me sentí tan incómoda como él en ese momento.

—No, Terry, no es eso. Yo... sí quiero ser tu novia. En serio.— Veo como brillaron sus ojos, su mirada está riendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ujum.— Digo con timidez y me vuelvo a poner rojita.

—Ahora sí eres sólo para mí.— Dice y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero ese fue dirente a todos. ¡Soy su novia!

...

—Ya está terminando el verano, Candy. Volveremos a la realidad...

—Sí, pero estando contigo no me importa... Soporto lo que sea si todas las tardes las pasaré así junto a ti.— Estamos frente al lago, el ambiente es siempre mágico para los dos.

—¿Bailamos?— Me propone de pronto y acepto. Vuelvo a girar en sus brazos y recuerdo el festival de Mayo. Ésta vez no cometeré el error de mencionar a Anthony, mi chico odioso es además muy celoso. No quiero arruinar el momento. De pronto él deja de bailar y me acerca a él, mis pupilas se agrandan considerablemente, presiento lo que pasará. De pronto me sujeta en sus brazos, estoy totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y de pronto, sus labios están sobre los míos. ¡Me está besando!

—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, Candy? Ya debes salir, todos te están esperando.

—Lo siento, Annie... es que recordaba los días del San Pablo, Escocia...

—Pues deja la melancolía, no quiero que te pongas de llorona y arruines el maquillaje. Estás preciosa.

Después de un millón de obstáculos, por encima de Eliza, de Susana y de nosotros mismos, finalmente estoy caminando hacia el altar del brazo de Albert. Mi amor me está esperando de pie, sonriendo y está guapísimo a sus veintiún años. Me encanta su pelo recogido en esa coleta apretada a la nuca que lo hace ver tan varonil. Voy sonriente, orgullosa, con mi vestido digno de una princesa de cuento, mi elaborado velo con diamantes incrustados, me lo regaló la tía-abuela. Llevo el pelo suelto porque a mi amado le gusta así.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.— Esta vez, soy conciente y espero el beso que llenará todos mis sentidos, no como ese primer beso que culminó en un par de bofetadas y en enojo, no. Este es un beso que sellará nuestra unión por siempre.

...

—Candy... al fin no es un sueño, estás aquí, conmigo...— En nuestra recámara nupcial, dejo que las dulces palabras de mi esposo me acaricien, lo mismo que sus manos que me despojan del vestido.

—Yo también lo soñé tantas veces, Terry... tanto que me cuesta creer que ésto no sea otro sueño.

—No lo es, Candy. Voy a demostrártelo. Con todos mis besos, todas mis caricias.— Ya no hubo más palabras, estoy desnuda y nerviosa ante él, dispuesta. Besa mis labios suavemente, pero con fervor y mis nervios se van aplacando. Su boca rueda deliciosamente por mi cuello, va dejando un rasto de humedad hasta mis pechos, estoy de pie, pero poco a poco, Terry me dirige a la cama. Me recuesta con delicadeza y se va deshaciendo de su ropa. Admiro su cuerpo por primera vez, nada queda del chiquillo del San Pablo. Es un hombre, alto, fuerte, viril. Vuelve a mi cuerpo y besa mis pies, sus besos me hace sentir cosquillas en los dedos, pero a la vez un dulce escalofrío. Estiro mis piernas y las inclino, entonces él emprende una ruta de besos sobre ellas, luego se acomoda entre ellas y besa mi vientre por unos instantes.

—Aquí quiero ver mi semilla germinar, Candy. Te amo.—Me llenan de emoción sus palabras, sus deseos y yo deseo lo mismo. Mientras sus manos moldean y acarician mi cintura, su boca invade mis pechos. Los besa y succiona y no puedo evitar gemir, no sé si sea correcto, pero estoy gozando cada caricia y cada beso. Siento algo indescriptible en mi zona íntima, efecto de todo lo que mi amor me está haciendo.

—Te amo, Terry...—Digo a penas en un murmullo y soy conciente de mi humedad, luego soy víctima de los besos desenfrenados que Terry me está dando, está encendido.

—Haré todo lo posible por no lastimarte, Candy...— Su voz es entrecortada, su pasión no se puede callar.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, mi amor. Hemos esperado demasiado este momento.— Estoy llorando de emoción bajo su peso... se van todos los recuerdos amargos de ese tiempo en que estuvimos separados, la trampa de Eliza, el accidente de Susana, nada de eso existe. Me estoy entregando a mi esposo, al hombre que pensé que había perdido y que hoy... está estrenando mi himen.

—Te amo...— Me susurra como disculpándose al momento en que poco a poco comienza a entrar en mí.— Su repentina invación fue recibida con un ardor y un dolor agudo, pero no borra mi deseo, no lo apaga y no quita esta maravillosa sensación de sentirme suya.

—No te detengas, Terry, por favor... Quiero todo de ti, te esperé demasiado.— Entrelaza sus manos con la mías, me mira profundo, luego me envuelve en una cadena de besos y entra en mí con más fuerza, no para y me duele, me duele mucho, de verdad, quiero gritar, pero sus besos me lo impiden y además, yo no deseo que se detenga. Es un placer agridulce. Poco a poco me voy acostumbrado a la invación y dejo de pensar en el dolor. Sólo pienso en el apuesto hombre que me está haciendo su mujer y me está amando como nadie lo ha hecho. Lleva un ritmo mientras me embiste. Aunque adolorida, yo lo sigo, acorralo su cintura con mis piernas, queriéndolo más adentro por encima de mi dolor.

—Ya casi termino, mi amor... ¿crees que puedas terminar antes que yo?

—No entiendo, Terry...— Mientras sigo disfrutando de su penetración, la que se vuelve cada vez más placentera por mi deseo y las ganas que tengo de pertencerle, no comprendo lo que me dice.

—Antes de que yo termine en ti... tú debes terminar primero...

—No sé de qué...— Me sonrió con ternura dándose cuenta que soy caso perdido, entonces, me embistió primero muy suave, como si sólo acariciara mi sexo con su miembro y besó y succionó mis pechos de una forma que me hizo elevar un grito. Entonces comienzo a sentir algo muy fuerte, algo que no puedo controlar y aunque quiero, no paro de gemir... la sensación termina con una húmeda escencia derramada de mi rincón más íntimo, que se está contrayendo aún, entonces veo que Terry me aprieta los hombros muy fuerte, sus ojos se desorbitan y siento dentro de mí unas sacudidas. Terry dejó su semilla en mí.

...

—Buenos días, hermoso. ¿Tienes hambre?— Saco de la cuna a mi precioso bebé de seis meses. El niño que siempre quise e imaginé. Está llorando desesperado por su leche. Es impaciente como su papi y tan pronto como lo cargo, comienza a buscar mis pechos desesperado. Me siento en mi mecedora para alimentarlo y mientras mi pequeño succiona mi pecho con avidez, lo contemplo. Su pelito lacio, pero rubio, como el mío. Sus ojazos azules como los de su papi me miran con arrogancia mientras come. Es mi milagro.

—Que madrugadores están hoy.— Aparece Terry y me besa en los labios.

—Christian despertó muy hambriento. ¿Verdad, mi amor?— Me dirijo a mi bebé con ternura y él me sonríe, derramando un poquito de leche.

—No la desperdicies, Chris. Mira que yo también quiero comer.

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué? Es un bebé, no entendió el chiste.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Se quedó dormido otra vez. Al parecer sólo se levantó a comer.— Lo vuelvo a colocar en su cuna.

—¿Y qué es ese regalo?— Señala Terry una bolsa, estamos ya en nuestra habitación.

—Ah, es una ropita que le regaló el Dr. Michael. Olvidé acomodarla en el cuerto de Christian.

—¿El Dr. Michael? ¿Ese con el que te ibas a casar...?

—Bueno, sí, ese mismo. Pero eso fue hace casi dos años, Terry... y eso no tiene que ver con...

—Y a mí qué me importa si fue hace cien años. Fueron novios, razón suficiente para no quererlo cerca de ti. Y puedes devolverle su regalo. Mi hijo no lo necesita.

—¡Terry! Deja de decir ridiculeces. Ya no eres el niño del San Pablo.

—¿Ah te parezco un niño? Porque de seguro tu Dr. Michael es muy hombre, ¿no?

—Al menos no me hacía escenas como éstas.— Nos estamos saliendo de control. Terry está furioso y yo también.

—¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste con él? Es todo un caballero, nada que ver conmigo que soy lo peor que te ha pasado.— No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Terry despierta mi instinto asesino.

—Pues tienes razón. Debí quedarme con él y no con un odioso inseguro como tú.— Le grité porque tengo ira y la ira no es buena consejera, así como no es nada bueno lo que acabo de decirle. Me mira sin hablar por un periodo largo. Su ira está brillando y quemando como fuego en esos ojos, se me acerca y tiemblo, no me dice nada y se va dando un portazo.

...

Sé que los ensayos de teatro son extensos cuando una gran obra está por presentarse, pero esta vez... la razón de la tardanza de Terry se debe a nuestra discusión. Son casi las diez de la noche y está entrando sigiloso a la casa.

—Bonita hora para llegar.—Le reclamo con mis ojos aguados. Él da un brinco por el susto, no esperaba verme en el salón.

—Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormida.—Su voz fue muy suave y se quedó mirándome un rato, como buscando algo.

—¿Dormida? ¿Crees que puedo dormir mientras tú no has llegado? Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Bueno, ya ves que estoy aquí y estoy bien. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—¿Lo lamentas? Con eso no arreglas nada. No compensas las horas de angustia que pasé imaginando lo peor. Hasta pensé que tal vez te habías ido a emborrachar mientras yo te esperaba con el alma en un hilo...

—¿Emborracharme? ¿Eso es lo mucho que confías en mí? Hubo un tiempo en que me perdí en el alcohol, pero eso quedó atrás, fueron tiempos amargos en que tú no estabas. Pero ahora... sabes bien que todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos no he tocado una sola botella de alcohol, no lo necesito porque no hay nada que yo pueda necesitar mientras te tenga a ti y a mi hijo.

—¿Entonces por qué llegas a estas horas? ¿eso es lo mucho que nos necesitas? Me costó mucho que Christian se durmiera. Te ha extrañado todo el día, tuve que dajarle una camisa tuya en su cuna para que durmiera con tu olor...— Vuelvo a llorar y él se me acerca totalmente arrepentido.

—Lo siento, Candy... soy un idiota, mi idiotez no tiene cura. Sabes que te enamoraste de un idiota sin remedio.— Aunque no quiero, me abraza desde atrás y reparte besos en mi cuello que me doblan las piernas.

—¡Eres un imbécil!— Le grito con rabia y llanto, pero él no deshace el abrazo y tampoco deja de besar mi cuello y mi oreja.

—Sí, soy todo eso. Y tú eres la mujer más bella y especial, la mejor esposa y amante...

...

Con su pasión, me arrastró a la habitación y mi bata fue historia. Estoy totalmente desnuda retozando sobre su regazo. Estoy a horcajadas sobre él y me meneo con furia y rabia. Sus manos fuertes aferran mi cintura y de alante hacia atrás me ayudan a moverme.

—Tendré que hacerte enojar más seguido.—Me dice con sarcasmo y me impulsa a moverme más fuerte, aunque estoy a horcajas es él quien me mueve con sus fuertes brazos y contra su fuerza, yo no puedo, dejo que me posea a su antojo y deseo.

—Tú que me haces enojar seguido y yo que te dejo sin ésto.— Le digo y mis palabras brincan como brinco yo sobre él.

—Déjate de cuentos, amor. Bien sabes que enojada es cuando más te gusta que te haga ésto.— Y me gira, quedando él sobre mí y sus embestidas fueron tan fuertes, tan violentas, tan deliciosas que llegué al cielo antes de lo previsto, él conmigo.

...

—Es hermosa, Candy. Mírala.— Recibo en brazos a mi hija Christina después de un parto agotador, pero todo sacrificio vale la pena si la recompensa es este pequeño ser que me mira y me reconoce. La adoración en el rostro de Terry al cargar y contemplar nuestro segundo angelito.

—Tiene el pelito castaño, Terry, como tú.

—Pero es rizado como el tuyo. Y tiene tus ojos verdes.

—Está preciosa.

—Como su mami. Las amo.— Terry besa la frente de ambas y Christian, que tiene un año y medio, no aguanta los celos y busca mis brazos con exigencia.

—Chris, cielo, tengo que alimentar a tu hermanita. Ve con papi...— Mi pequeño hace una perreta y niega con su cabecita.

—Ven, Christian, Dorothy hizo bizcocho.— Mi pequeño glotón se olvidó de mí y mordió el anzuelo que le lanzó Terry.

...

—Gracias, Terry.

—¿Por qué, preciosa?

—Por no hacerme caso y luchar por mí.

—Ninguna otra mujer me habría dado todo lo que tú me diste, Candy. Sólo a ti te he amado y te amaré siempre, hasta mi último aliento.

—Y tú siempre serás mi único y gran amor. Mi otra mitad.

—Te amo.

—Te amo más.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Kro Valerma, espero de corazón haber cumplido con tus expectativas, de todas formas, fue un honor realizar este minific para ti.**

**Un saludo a todas las Terrytanas de corazón, que como yo, aún anhelan un final digno para nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Las quiere, su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
